I Will Protect You
by aBoastingjerK
Summary: What if the Vongola family is massacred, involving the guardians? And it happened right in front of the current boss, Vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What would happen to him? No pairing. Family fluff and Overprotective Tsuna!


**Warning: UnBeta-ed and some violence! You have been warned.**

* * *

The day starts just like any other normal day. The birds chirping happily, the sun shone brightly and the point is it's very peaceful. But Tsuna had a foreboding feeling in his stomach. Learning from the past, he had his guards up. He got up and went to the dining room to have breakfast.

When he arrives he is welcomed by his seven guardians, who rarely at the HQ at the same time. He greeted them with his usual warm smile, ignoring his uneasy feeling in his stomach. They . . . well; _some_ of them returned the smile. He then walked to his seat, which is on the head of the long table. To his right are Gokudera, Lambo, and Ryohei. And to his left are Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Chrome, while Hibari sit on the far end of the table.

They had breakfast just like usual, which means Gokudera and Yamamoto's one-sided bickering, Mukuro teasing Hibari, Hibari glared and throwing insults and threats, Chrome's shyness, Ryohei's EXTREME, and Lambo's whine. Tsuna smiled; just how long had it been since the last time they could sit and eat together like this.

But his smile erased off his face once he saw the piles of paperwork in his office. He gritted his teeth; he's happy that they're home but he forgot the bills and the stacks of paperwork that come along with it. He sighed; accepting the fact that he have to finish those ridiculous stacks of paperwork. After what seems like forever; Tsuna had finished half of his paperworks. He checked his watch and blinked; it's already lunch time. He stretched his stiff limbs; thanks to his paperworks, and went to the dining room, again.

On his way, his intuition suddenly sent him a hell of a headache. _'ugh. . . It damn hurt, what it is this time?'_ he thought and he is answered a second later; when an explosion heard from the garden. He groaned, but sprinted nonetheless towards the garden.

When he arrived he saw war-like scenery. A quarter of his man had taken down and his guardians, surprisingly, had a hard time holding back their enemies. He went into HDWM and jump in the fight. The fight was hard but he still managed to fight back; he becomes the decimo for a reason, right?

That is when heard a sound of a gunshot and a grumbled sound. He turned and surprised to see his rain guardian, namely Yamamoto Takeshi, being shot at his left arm. He holds his arm in pain, Tsuna felt something in him snapped and he started pushing back the enemies.

But it seems to have the opposite effect. His subordinate and guardians one by one is taken down. He still fights back but finally he was surrounded. He gritted his teeth, he checked his surrounding and notice that only Mukuro and Hibari that still fighting, while the other lied on the ground knocked out or possibly dead. He wanted to go there and help them but he is also in a pinch; hence he bit his lower lip to stop himself from worrying about his friends. He couldn't- wouldn't show their enemies any weakness. Soon both of his last guardians also taken down. Tsuna felt himself weaken considerably. And that is the worst timing possible for the enemies boss to show up. Tsuna somehow recognized the person; he is the boss of the Scienza family, Ginova Scienza they had opposed Vongola since Vongola ottavo's, Daniel's era, for unknown reason.

Soon Tsuna found himself being restrained and the boss laughed maniacally at him.

"Hahahah! It's finally the time where I could try it!" he said. Tsuna struggled from the restrainer but to no avail, he's tired, hungry (remember? He's on the way to the dining room), and sad as to what happened to his subordinate and guardians, he's still no-good; he couldn't even protect his friends. So, he does the only thing someone in his position could do, he glared at the man.

"What do you want to try?" he asked with malice. This resulted on the other to laugh harder.

"Hahahahah! I have always wanted to try it on the guardians of the Vongola, my predecessor's scientific invention! It only works on those who dwell strength but it won't work on a living thing so I need all the guardians to be dead" he explained. Tsuna's eyes widened and he struggled harder, there's no way he'll let him do that.

"Why don't you try it on me? If you need someone with power then I would be good enough!" Ginova smirked at his offer.

"Nah! I want to try it on the guardians and from the rumor I heard you're very protective of them. It's a nice opportunity to see the great Vongola boss suffer at the same time" he replied. Tsuna's dying will flame got bigger and bigger, he have to protect his friends. That makes the other boss step back in fear.

"Why you!" he growled, then he got an idea. He ordered one of his men to inject tranquilizers in him; they use a dose to restrain a wild elephant. Tsuna groaned as his body felt numb. His flames getting weaker and weaker thanks to the tranquilizers. He keeps telling himself he has to protect his friends but the tranquilizer is too strong and he's tired to begin with. He wriggled with his remaining energy, he barely even stay conscious. Ginova smirked and approached Lambo's unconscious body. Tsuna; realizing what the older man intend to do, shouted.

"STOP! Don't! I'll do it in his stead!" Ginova ignored him and checked Lambo's pulse, he scowled when he felt it still beating. He pulled a gun out and points it at Lambo's heart. Before Tsuna could plead him, the man had pulled the trigger. Tsuna felt himself became number. Did they inject another tranquilizer?

Ginova laughed seeing Tsuna's reaction and began shooting the other guardians accurately in the heart. One of it also hit Tsuna on his leg but he couldn't feel it, all of his beloved family was massacred before his own eyes. Unconsciously, his tears rolled down but his expression was blank. The sky was broken without its weather supporting it.

Ginova then injected some kind of green liquid into his guardians' dead body. Tsuna have slight hope when he saw all of his guardians got up but it crushed mercilessly once he saw their faces and how they moved. They look like the Vindice except that they moved like a broken doll; they walked towards him in a very slow motion just like how zombies are.

Suddenly Tsuna felt an EXTREME killing intent that only Reborn could muster, wait, Reborn? Where is he? I didn't give him any mission, and the killing intent grows ten folds. The world around him swirled all of sudden. What the-?

* * *

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna"

As if on cue Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He got up, panting with tracks of tears on his cheeks.

"A dream . . ." he said, still dazed. Once he calmed down, he face-palmed.

"I should really stop visiting Mukuro's wing" he said exasperatedly.

"Dame-Tsuna take a shower and go to the dining room, your guardians are waiting for you" Reborn said, after a while of analyzing his student. Tsuna smiled and nodded. Reborn walked towards the door, intending to leave but he stops in the doorway.

"And dame-Tsuna?" The said person turned to him, expecting him to continue. And continue Reborn does.

"I shall train you more. I won't forgive you for losing even if it's only a dream" and he went out, leaving a dumbfounded Dame-Tsuna.

"What the?! Don't read my mind!"

* * *

Since then on Tsuna have been _very _paranoid. The guardians of course notice it. Why wouldn't they? Tsuna would ask slash interrogate them about their well-being before and after their mission. He sometimes also offered to accompany them _everywhere_. Yes, everywhere, even the bathroom. They grew anxious and finally asked him about it at dinner when all the guardians are in the HQ.

"Juudaime, is there something bothering you?" The royal right-hand-man asked. Tsuna blinked.

"Eh? Why?" Yamamoto laughed well naturedly.

"No, it's just you're too paranoid" he said, straight forwardly. Tsuna let out a stiff smile.

"Erm . . . No, it's nothing"

"Kufufufu . . . Just tell us Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Yeah! You can count on us to the EXTREME!"

"Please tell us, bossu"

"Yare yare Tsuna-nii, our job is to worry and care about you"

"Hn. Speak. Omnivore"

Tsuna smiled warmly at his guardians.

"It's just; I vowed that I'll protect you all. I don't want that because of my weakness that you need to suffer or worse die" Tsuna's face became bitter at the last part. Silence engulfed them.

"But that's not fair Juudaime" Gokudera said, breaking the silence. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Maa maa Tsuna we also want and will protect you" Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked at his guardians faces. It shows him that they're all agreed with the rain.

"Thank you" he said.

* * *

**~Omake~ **

"Gokudera" Tsuna said to his right-hand-man.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera replied.

"Is there a family by the name of scienza family?"

"No, there is none, Juudaime. May I ask why?"Gokudera answered politely.

"Nothing. If there's any, annihilate them" Tsuna stated with a monotone and blank face, as if he just asked the other to brew him some coffee instead to annihilate a whole family. Gokudera stared in disbelief at his beloved boss. What had happened to their benevolent boss?

"Gokudera-kun?" the said 'benevolent' boss asked.

"Y-Yes, Juudaime. I shall do so "He stuttered out.

"Good"

* * *

Hahahahah! How is it? Do you like it? Did I got ya? Did I? Did I? I forgot to post this yesterday. Anyway Review please!


End file.
